


The Apron

by syredronning



Series: bridge2sickbay [39]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Kinky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: "It's silly," McCoy groans as he sees the apron in Pike's hands. It's white and frilly and 19th century style, and he's so whipped.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Christopher Pike
Series: bridge2sickbay [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542673
Kudos: 22





	The Apron

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge drabble written for bridge2sickbay in 2009, rescued from Livejournal. All errors are mine.

"It's silly," McCoy groans as he sees the apron in Pike's hands. It's white and frilly and 19th century style, and he's so whipped.

He slings it around his hip, but Pike shakes his head. "Not like this."

With a growing flush in his face, McCoy gets out of boots, shirt and pants.

"Everything," Pike adds, and McCoy complies, then quickly ties the apron around his waistline.

"Turn around. Yes. Very nice," Pike states with an appreciating gaze up and down McCoy's almost nude figure.

McCoy gnaws on his bottom lip.

"I trust you brought everything you need to prepare dinner?"

"Down to the spices." McCoy nods.

"Good. Get to work."

McCoy trails off towards the kitchen, extremely aware of Pike's eyes on his ass. He fucking hates these games.

An hour later, when Pike bends him over the kitchen counter and does unspeakably hot things to him, McCoy remembers why he's willing to suffer through the first humiliating minutes of such evenings again and again.


End file.
